


I'm not your forever.

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ladybug - Freeform, Party, Post-Graduation, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: Adriens sees Marinette change back. (Marinette and Luka are engaged)
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 17
Kudos: 191
Collections: Miraculous Stories





	I'm not your forever.

Marinette jumped from the building and into an alley, gasping as the ripple of magic shot up her body and her suit was replaced with her dress. It was one of her better pieces of work, flowing with a summer vibe and made just for the dance Adrien was hosting for finishing their schooling. It was a last get together before they all headed off to college or wherever. Alya already had an intern job at a magazine and Nino was working with a new club as an occasional DJ. Even Kitty Section was taking off. Marinette herself was working with Mr. Agreste with her second ever fashion line.

“That was a close one. Are you alright Marinette?” Tiki appeared in front of her face as she bent with her hands on her knees, panting to catch her breath. The ladybugs were quick to heal but after years there was still residual pain from all the hits she had taken. It took her breath away sometimes. 

“I’ll be fine. Just need a moment to compose myself.” She shut her eyes before straightening, shaking out her hair and wiping invisible wrinkles from her dress. “Let’s get back to the party.” She opened her clutch and Tiki dived in only to pop her head back out a second later.

“I really hope Luka held down the fort for you. He’s still learning about the new line.” Tiki mused and Marinette couldn’t help a chuckle slip out at all the questions her future husband had asked her before the party as he pulled on the outfit she had made for him. It subtly matched her dress. They were lovely separate but works of art when together. She used to hate matching because she couldn’t find a style that made sense until she realized they didn’t have to be so outrageously obvious that they were horrific when worn alone. As if summoned by her words the man himself skidded around the corner and made straight for her.

“Are you hurt? I know you get winded afterward. Do you need anything?” He was a little frazzled and reached out to her. Before he touched her though, he stopped himself as his eyes skimmed up and down her body as he looked for any wounds. 

“I’m fine. Give me another second and I’ll join you.” Marinette stepped forward and practically fell into him. He caught her easily, nearly lifting her in a hug before pulling back, placing a kiss on her temple. 

“Best not give them a reason to talk.” There was a smile on his face but exhaustion in his eyes. Luka slipped a macaroon into her clutch and Tiki grabbed it, popping out as she nibbled on it. They couldn’t arrive to the party together after the attack, too frightened that they might assume that Luka was chat Noir. No one knew who they were, but a new journalist from America was vigorously interrogating anyone who shows up in pairs with the proper height to be the heros. 

“Luka will be fine.” She trotted out of the alley on heels, still a little ticked off that she couldn’t wear anything more comfortable, but it went so well with the dress and it was a formal event, even for a party. They were adults and Agreste was treating them as such, which made going to an after party at her bosses house a bummer. 

“Yeah, but will people know what…” Tiki trailed off as they approached the door and knocked. She let herself in and the crowd turned. 

“Sorry it took so long. I could not find my heels.” She swept in with an easy smile on her face and waved at a few new friends that she met while working. The waved back and gave a thumbs up as she made her way through the crowd. She smiled and blushed, shaking hands and laughing at the jokes. It was exhausting. The questions they asked about the line, which she wasn’t actually allowed to answer until Agreste said she could. He was insistent that he knew the right time to do so. 

“Hi.” A smooth voice brushed over her ear and she turned, smiling a real smile as Luka wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

“Hey.” She mimicked him except she held onto his middle, taking a moment to lean on him and breathe. 

“Do I have to make up a reason we should leave so you can rest?” Luka didn’t bother to hide that fact that he was whispering in her ear. She smirked for a second at the thought of skipping out and going somewhere they could just be alone and she could recover, maybe get a back rub to ease the pressure in her chest but she’d be fine. 

“How are things here?” Marinette didn’t say no, because she wanted to keep the option open and he huffed at her, knowing what she was doing. 

“Everyone but the Agrestes have arrived, the party was technically in full swing before the akuma. Alya and Nino have already left and I don’t want to know what they are doing but let’s hope they don’t get twins because we already know they run in the family. My sister left with her girl and it’s basically the adults talking about our futures and schmoozing up to each other.” Luka ran though it so well that she could see it happening behind her eyes. Alya and Nino had become inseparable but sometimes it was uncomfortable when they cling to each other before leaving, making it clear as to why. Julika probably needed a breather from her loving fans, being that she was an amazing model for Marinette, and Rose went where Julika went. The adults around were all too much for her after a night like the one she had. They definitely weren’t Lukas type to chill with either. 

“Let me talk to my boss and then we can leave. I want out of these heels.” She kissed his cheek and saw a flask of relief flicker over his face, invisible if you didn’t know him, before he turned and fell into a conversation with the annoying talk show host that caused nearly as many akumas as Chloe. The man still needed to learn to speak inside and not try to broadcast his voice across the room.

“Excuse me, Ms. Sancoeur? Do you know where I can find Adrien? I want to talk to him before leaving. I know I just arrived but I want to check on my grandmother. She was near the akuma attack this evening.” She tucked her hands behind herself and lied with ease that came from years with dealing with covering for herself. Luka helped where he could, picking up what she was putting down. He was better at lying on the spot, mainly because his calm voice and honestly sultry eyes made everyone relax. Or it might just be her. 

“He’s about to come downstairs from his room, but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you’re quick.” Nathalie answered in a drone voice and she nodded, jogging up to see her friend before she left. It was easier than finding his father and her boss was lenient with all the attacks. 

“Adrien?” She made sure to call from the hallway. Her friend had unfortunately grown weary of anyone being near his room when there was a party. He found too many naked girls waiting in his bed and would hide.

“How long has he known?” Adriens voice came from behind her and she turned, a confused smile on her face, only for it to fall a second later as he frowned at her. 

“What do you mean?” She looked at the man who grew into his good looks even more than when they first met but her heart remained calm. Almost like the ocean she saw in her fiancé’s eyes was flowing through her, replacing the crush she once had until she could foster their relationship into friendship.

“How long did Luka know that you’re Ladybug?” Adrien asked coldly and she took a step back. 

“How’d? Adrein, what’s happening?” She tried to gain some clarity, but it was the wrong thing. The man stalked toward her and she flashed back to seeing it somewhere but on a man that wore a skintight black suit. 

“How long have you been Ladybug? And I Chat Noir? But he knew your identity long before I did. I only found out tonight.” His words shot a chill down her back but something in her felt a wave of relief. It made since that Adrien was Chat Noir. It was almost laughable, maybe not to him but to her, it was. It was also sad and she planned on asking Luka what he thought about the love triangle they had with themselves before getting ice cream. Ice cream would be good on a night like tonight. 

“Adrien, he’s my fiancé.” She spoke simply, reaching out and taking his hand that was still held in an angry fist at his side. At her touch, he unfurled and followed willingly as she pulled him to sit on a bench against the wall.

“But… I love Ladybug. I love you.” Adrien looked at her with his bright green eyes and she felt something break. 

“I know Adrien. But I’m more than just Ladybug. You are my friend, and you only saw me as that until you knew I was Ladybug. Chat Noir is my friend, and he is a friend to Marinette but Luka. He saw me when I was still stuttering over words and freaking out about my fashion. He was the one who held me when my grandfather died. He was the one who liked me for me before he knew the other part.” Marinette explained, stretching her hand out so it was resting over his. 

“But…” Adrien looked down at their hands and closed his eyes. 

“You still see me as a friend, just not Ladybug. I explained that we wouldn’t be a couple and remained firm on that for years. You have three Ladies downstairs waiting for you.” She cringed at admitting it, but he had more. Chloe was still trying, Vulpine (Cause she still didn’t like the woman) and Kagami. 

“I just counted on her being the one.” Adriens voice was barely a whisper and she sighed. 

“Adrien, there was a time where I would’ve, but you saw me as a friend and I moved on. You see everyone as your friend, and that isn’t a bad thing, but you also have to take that step to be something more. It wasn’t easy building a life with Luka. He found out about me because of our relationship. I had to save his life and he realized who I was because I was panicking so hard that he wasn’t safe. He keeps our friends and family safe when there’s an attack and lets me do my job. We’re a team, and I don’t want any other man at my side for my life. And I wouldn’t want any other Chat Noir by my side to be a hero with.” She stood when she finished talking, seeing the resolution in Adreins face. Looping their arms together, she led him to the doors of the party and paused. 

“I understand. I’m ready.” He pulled away, flashing a weak smile before swinging them open and strolling into the party with a winning smile and his hand lifted in a wave. She slipped into the crowd, unseen now that the main event was out. He was instantly surrounded by the three women she knew would be there but she didn’t look back. 

“Is everything alright?” Luka slipped next to her and she nodded. 

“Let’s go home.” She slid her hand into his and they walked out of the party. 

“By the way of Andres?” Luke guess and she smiled as she pulled out her phone to locate the ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what I did instead of studying for a test on Wednesday! I couldn't get this out of my head. 
> 
> Tell me what you think.


End file.
